


Sometimes

by evangeline_jackson



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Skam Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangeline_jackson/pseuds/evangeline_jackson
Summary: It's a short little fluffy piece about everyone's favourite couple from SKAM France, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallement. It's just a little glimpse into what I'd like to think their lives are like after Lucas season (so during Imane's season). Enjoy.





	Sometimes

Sometimes, the most beautiful things in life are the small things that no one notices. No one else notices or gives Eliott a second glance at how Eliott always holds onto Lucas for support. The world is just so overwhelming for Eliott but holding onto Lucas-whether it be holding his hand or having Lucas in his arms-makes it much more bearable. When Lucas is tucked into Eliott's arms, all of the taller boy's worries and dark thoughts fade away. And you can trust that Eliott has many worries that weigh on his mind like elephants and beluga whales. It's not fun for him.

The biggest one of these elephant/whale worries for Eliott is the fear of what comes next. That's a wide topic but that's the worst part about it. What comes next? Perhaps in the next hour, he'll eat a sandwich or start reading a new book. Or perhaps he'll die along with the rest of the human race because the Americans finally went totally mad. But it's not just the soon thoughts that bugged Eliott; it was the far thoughts that got under his skin and into his blood. For example, what will happen when he and Lucas eventually break up? Eliott has grown to rely on Lucas. But what comes next when Lucas just becomes someone he used to go out with? Would Eliott spiral, trapping Lucas into the relationship? Would he go numb and let it happen? Or worse of all, would all of this just be a massive waste of time and effort?

"Stop it," Lucas says, breaking Eliott out of his thoughts. Eliott blinks a few times, coming back to the land of the conscious, turning his head to look at the younger boy. The light bounces off his pale skin, making him glow like the golden God he is. Lucas' eyes become pools of different blues in the sun with light blues and dark blues with the slightest hint of gray. Everything about Eliott's boyfriend is just so perfect. All of him. Anything and everything from his sense of humour to him always stealing Eliott's jumpers.

"Stop what, my Love?" Eliott asks. His voice sounds grainy and rough, making Lucas sure of what his boyfriend was thinking. Lucas' lips press into a straight line, making Eliott feel a little bit numb inside. The last thing Eliott would ever want is for Lucas to feel bad or worry. Especially about him. Eliott bites his lip, propping his head up with his hand. He looks down at the shorter boy, laying in his bed. Sure it's 11:00 but it's a Saturday. Time is a concept so they could stay in Eliott's bed all day. They could stay in his bed all day, just talking and cuddling and watching whatever is on the telly. It's not a bad plan.

"Stop making your worry face,” Lucas says softly. His words are almost so quiet that Eliott can’t hear them and Eliott doesn’t like that. It makes Eliott feel weird and odd to know Lucas is being quiet. Lucas is very open and always makes sure you can hear him, literally and figuratively. But when he becomes vulnerable, Eliott just wants to hug him close and tell the rest of the world to fuck right off because his attention is on Lucas and nothing else. But making Lucas worry isn’t a good feeling or thing to do. Lucas is far too precious and perfect to be tainted by the burden that dating Eliott brings on. And that’s exactly what Eliott is worried about. What if he really does burden Lucas with his mental illness? It’s not fair to Lucas. “Wanna talk about it?”

“Do we have to?” Eliott asks. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Lucas’ hair. His soft and perfect hair then seems flat in the mornings. During the day-when Lucas goes out-his hair seems fluffy and it’s really shiny. It’s beautiful to Eliott but, at the same time, Lucas’ morning hair is also beautiful. Every aspect of Lucas is beautiful to Eliott. A beauty that one simply cannot contain. Lucas gives Eliott a certain look, something gleaming in his eyes. Gleaming in his beautiful sapphire eyes that Eliott loves so much.

Without uttering a word, Lucas lays his head on Eliott’s chest and put his arm over Eliott’s stomach. Lucas’ hair tickles Eliott’s chin but it’s an enjoyable tickle, making a smile spread across Eliott’s face. At this moment, time seems to stop. It stands still and the whole universe revolves around the two boys in this very moment. The late morning sun streaming in through the window and curtains, the smell of linen and the slightest hint of musk. Eliott can almost make out the sound of birds chirping outside of his bedroom window. With Lucas in his arms, the world seems to quiet. Everything seems to quiet and be finally at peace. These moments are very cherished moments for the both of them.

“Eliott?” The beautiful boy in Eliott’s arms says, softly yet again. The smile on Eliott’s face hasn’t faded or faltered. However, all of those worries and wonders have faded. Lucas may be magic because he can melt any thought away. Lucas raises his head and looks at Eliott. Eliott smiles so much that his eyes crinkle and his teeth show. A smile cracks across Lucas’ face when he sees his very happy boyfriend. Eliott doesn't fully know it yet but Lucas feels the exact same toward Eliott as Eliott feels toward him. He'll know soon enough. “I’m going to tell you something, okay?”

“You can tell me whatever you’d like.” And it's the truth. Elliot has no reservations about what Lucas tells him. He could tell Eliott that he had killed a man the night before and Eliott would grab his shovel and help Lucas bury the body. Eliott is head over heels for Lucas. Or as Eliott's mum would say, ass over tea kettle. It's some English thing. Eliott's smile deepens at the thought of his mother. Days with Lucas are truly days filled with sunshine and smiles for Eliott. No matter what, Lucas brightens ever room.

“I’ve fallen in love with you,” Lucas admits. His cheeks become a peppermint red, making Eliott hold his face. The taller boy's heart starts to beat a little bit faster. Neither of them can think of anything to say which is probably best because, by saying something, they run the risk of breaking this tender moment. In lieu of breaking the moment by speaking, Eliott’s hand cups Lucas’ face like he’s holding the most valuable treasure on Earth. He is. The older boy smiles so hard that it hurts his cheeks. “I’ve fallen in love with you, Eliott Demaury, and I’ve learnt something about love."

“What’s that?” He asks, genuinely intrigued. Everything seems to go even quieter as Lucas musters up what he learnt. Lucas' eyes go soft and plush, his skin seems softer than ever, under Eliott's hand. Eliott would fully die for Lucas. Fight, kill and die for this beautiful boy. Just to make sure he's happy, safe and healthy. Lucas bites his lip, making Eliott's knees weak and stomach flip. Everything is totally silent. From the tune in Eliott's head to the distant birds chirping outside of the bedroom. Lucas exhales deeply, happiness and love evident in his facial features.

 

“Sometimes...when you fall it’s better to stay fallen.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they, together, lived happily ever after in France, eating baguettes, painting murals and being the chelou mecs they are.


End file.
